


【APH/红色组】那位风尘里的少年（代驾）

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——原文@浮屠 原文地址：http://ftjlpj.lofter.com/post/1e27f566_eed7599f——露中车，初次，重度言情患者露x一脸mdzz耀（什么鬼——代驾，保持了原文沙雕的同时更沙雕了一点（这文能看？





	【APH/红色组】那位风尘里的少年（代驾）

正文：

“我捻动着他粉红色的乳尖，两指一夹一搓，就像是在拨弄精细的零件，小心翼翼又不失力度地控制它们运转起代表羞耻的那根弦。”  
“‘嗯..别玩那里...’他用可爱的声音婉拒着，我的恋人真是不知道什么叫做欲拒还迎呢，越是红着眼睛说‘不要了’，越是能激起我下腹的炙热，硬得发疼的小兄弟在摇摆、在呐喊：想要进入这副身体。”  
“‘那玩这里好不好？’说这话的时候，我已经靠近了他的下体。那可真是个干净的小家伙，焕发着珠圆玉润的色泽，我禁不住一把握了上去。”  
“‘啊..唔！’他似乎是被我的举动惊到了，还没有任何动作就发出了一声宛如小奶猫的嘤咛。”  
“我闻声勾起邪魅的唇角：‘你也硬了，是喜欢被我这样对待吗？’看着他红得愈发要滴出血来的小脸蛋，我没能敛住笑意：‘喜欢我一边搓着你的阴茎和囊袋，一边在你耳边说「我要侵犯你了」吗？’”  
“‘他被我撩得几乎要抬不起头来了：不..唔...难受...’”  
“‘那我应该做什么？’我不紧不慢地按住了他的马眼，晶莹剔透的汁液全抹在了我的大拇指上，滑腻不堪。”  
“‘帮我..帮我弄出来了...’他还保持着最后的矜持，每说半句话就咬住了下唇，倔强又柔弱。”  
“我却犹嫌不够，用拇指轻轻地按摩着两个洞眼：‘弄出来什么？嗯？’”  
“‘......’他大张着嘴，连唾沫都来不及咽下了，顺着下巴淌向诱人的脖颈：‘求你...让我射..求你了...’”

“停——”  
王耀忍无可忍打断了伊万的绘声绘色，交往了那么久，他也习惯了伊万总是动不动就用影视剧小说里的剧情举例子：比如“陪你去看流星雨落在这地球上”，然后淋了一夜雷阵雨。  
比如海边淘沙挖出一个漂流瓶，于是把两人的爱情写在了里面重新扔向大海，然后被以破坏环境为由罚款200。  
比如眼看着王耀快要被车撞到，伊万奋不顾身的...哦等等，他们俩出行都有司机开着豪车接送，这种桥段暂时只存在于伊万的脑海里。  
但是现在，在点了熏香的房间里，在一张双人的大床上，在两人赤诚相见之时：伊万拿出了一本“教科书”，声情并茂地朗诵着即将发生的事情。  
王耀扶着额头把敞开的浴袍掩了掩，往后靠在垫子上一脸沉痛：“你可不可以不要念小黄文了...”  
“可是..是耀说的：我们俩都没有这方面的经验...”伊万不知道哪儿错了，捏着手里精致的封面展示给王耀看：“所以我才去补相关的知识，耀也要看哦，这样就知道该做什么了。”  
王耀急忙伸手把印有闪粉色“Love♥︎Love”字体的书封给挡了回去，虽然他不介意在闲暇时陪伊万看看言情电视剧，既是打发时间，也是增进感情。  
不得不说，那些被用烂了的桥段事到如今还能激发很多人的少女心确实是有点道理的。有时候看到甜甜的部分，他也忍不住勾起嘴角望向伊万，然后就被猝不及防地吻住了。完事伊万还自认霸道地丢下一句：“他们再甜，哪有你甜。”  
但是！在床上一起看小黄书是怎么个展开！倒是听说过看黄片助兴的，可没见过念书的啊？  
“耀不喜欢？”伊万有点委屈地垂下了脑袋，低头看向自己的小兄弟，维持着半勃的状态已经好一会了，到现在都没找到个“安身”的去处。  
“不...”王耀知道，伊万是第一次，不能打击他的信心和好意；而他自己也是第一次跟男人做——还是下面那个，有点不安是正常的。  
他在心里组织着语言：“伊万...我觉得，每个人的情况不一样...不能照搬书上的...”  
“哦...”伊万应了一声，沉默两三秒之后拍了一下大腿：“我懂了，应该给你看以受方为第一视角的！”  
“......”俗话说三岁一代沟，王耀比伊万大了四岁，这代沟就已经严重到无法逾越了吗！

“我的意思是...”眼看伊万又要去从书架上那堆不知道哪里淘来的小本本中挑出一本，王耀终于忍不住吐槽了——  
“哪有男人的乳头是粉红色的啊喂！而且男人的声音怎么能用可爱来形容啊！珠圆玉润又是什么啊？宝石吗？”  
“怎么动不动就邪魅啊！这是个褒义词吗？小奶猫又是什么啊？老子属龙啊！龙！”  
“还有只是捏着那啥啥而已，又没撸为什么会爽到啊！还流口水？这是得癫痫了吧！”  
伊万歪着头，看上去还是不太明白王耀到底在生气什么，不过这不妨碍他急忙哄一哄自家恋人：“耀..耀...别生气，生气了就会甩我一巴掌，甩完穿上衣服就走，然后独自一人坐在海边哭泣，我还得拿着外套走过来披在你的肩上请求原谅，最后单膝跪地掏出戒指让你破涕为笑。”  
“......”王耀被这一连串流畅的剧情带偏得都忘记自己要说什么了。  
倒是伊万又像是抓住了重点一般问道：“耀是不喜欢这种攻受模式吗？那我换一种吧，温柔攻？忠犬受？鬼畜攻？小白受？”  
“停停停！”你这几天到底恶补了多少奇怪的东西？  
王耀想象了一下伊万在茶余饭后一本正经地捧着小黄书看得津津有味的场景，让总是与他同行的友人颇为不解：“伊万，你最近在看什么书呢？我见你总是看着看着就露出了幸福的笑容，什么小说那么好看？”  
“哈哈，我们的大情圣现在有男朋友了，能不幸福吗？估计又在看言情吧？”  
“差不多。”伊万把书放在桌子上揉揉眼睛：原来男性之间做爱是这个样子的，以前看的无论是电视电影都是男女之情，就算有上床的场景也都一笔带过，更别提纯爱言情小说了。还是第一次找来这么露骨的耽美色情，真是大开眼界。  
“都有对象了就跟他甜蜜去好了，还看别人写的故事干什么。”友人扯过翻开的书页，瞄了几眼，感觉自己看到了不该看的东西：“......你们小两口...挺，挺刺激哈...”

其实王耀心里是明白的，他知道伊万是为了让他第一次的时候觉得舒服点才会到处去看这种东西。  
唉，当初他就不该给伊万模棱两可的回应，面对一起看电影时伊万突然来的一句：“耀...我们能不能把拉灯的部分给演了。”王耀先是没反应过过来，随后脸上渐渐发烫，好在屋内极暗看不清楚。  
他感受到肩上手掌传来的温度，就像是以前读书时开小差被老师叫起来回答问题那般低了几分：“电影里都没演的部分...我们怎么会...”  
伊万当时什么都没说，还以为他没听见，却没想到如此好学，这两天预习温习一波流，今晚就打算结业考试了——嗯，是挺像大学生的作风：期末时期一天一门课、一周一学期。  
王耀伸手揉了揉耷拉着脑袋的伊万，主动脱下了身上的睡袍，赤条条的肉体就这样一览无遗地躺在了床垫上。  
“别老看那些东西了，我们来实战吧。”  
先下手的是王耀，毕竟他是有过性经验的，虽然没有在男人身上实践过，但总比伊万好一些。  
他主动摸着伊万的双臂环了上去，扶在肩头就势轻轻的把他推倒，这都是以前跟女朋友交往时的动作，接下来就是从眉心开始一路往下吻去，吻得他浴火躁动、难以自制。  
等等，推...推不动？也对啦...人家伊万足足比王耀大了一圈，又不是什么身娇体柔易推倒的软妹子，他有点尴尬地捏了捏结实的臂膀：“你能不能躺下来？”  
也不能怪伊万一动不动地盯着王耀挪不开眼，电视小说里描述地再美好那也是别人，而他眼前的这副身体却是他真真实实能抱在怀里的——用文里的话来说：“那位少年脱下了所有尘埃，突然暴露的美感像是一道白光刺进了我的双眼，从此我的视野里再无旁人。”  
如果王耀知道这个比喻，估计又要吐槽了：我是白炽灯吗？

“伊万？”  
“啊？哦...”  
唤了好几声伊万才听话地躺了下来，淡紫色的双目没有停止过视奸，扫过被无数次吻红的脖颈、扫过偶尔解开衬衫第一个扣子时露出的锁骨、扫过拥抱时得寸进尺摸索进下摆触碰到的腰肢...  
不过最后那次行为被王耀用眼刀怼回去了，伊万乖乖地把手缩回来：“我懂的，一般都要拉锯好几个回合，然后才会滚到床上去。”  
不管王耀当时的白眼是多么销魂，现在确实如伊万所愿了不是吗？  
王耀一丝不挂地分开双腿跪趴在伊万厚实的胸膛上，如设想的那样细心地从他的眉头开始，柔软的嘴唇像是点缀奶油的裱花袋，每一次轻触都在小熊写满幸福的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
看得出来他真是高兴极了，眼睫毛一个劲儿地抖，像细长的两把小刷子扫在王耀的薄唇上。  
“好痒..”轻声的抱怨吹在伊万的耳边，大概这就是所谓的“枕边风”吧，他想。  
额头、眼睑、鼻梁，王耀就像是忘记了什么部位似的在白皙的脸颊上逗留了许久，腮边的嫩肉最是柔软的，亲上去也最富弹性。他故意“吧唧”了一口，就像伊万总对他做的那样：“电视里说，在日/本吃拉面的时候嘬得声音越大就是对店老板的赞赏，所以我亲你的声音也越响越好，对吧？”  
这都什么逻辑...王耀埋下脸，与伊万的脸庞挨在一起蹭了蹭。  
“不亲亲吗？”手脚都不知道该放哪儿的伊万忍不住问道，他已经手足无措好一会了，但又不想表现地像个处男，只好故作自然地把双手摊在脑边。可他这会儿又回过神来：这个动作怎么那么像是下面那个啊？片子里好像都是这么演的。  
于是伊万不得不换个动作，顺着话里的意思搂住了王耀的脖子，把他往下带到唇边：“亲一下又不会怀孕，我妈说的。”  
“......”你怀一个我看看？

热吻是情侣间的常事，但这次显得格外急促和躁动。  
因为伊万发现王耀为了跟他接吻而稍稍改变的位置有点不太妙...不，实在是太美妙了！  
狭小的臀缝正好蹭在了伊万勃发的分身上，臀部的肌肤本就细嫩，也是最有肉感的地方。软乎乎的小屁股就那样不带一点遮羞布地擦过了成长为完全体的部位上，甚至能清晰地感觉到细密的耻毛扫过柱体。  
王耀倒是还没完全硬起来，小家伙垂在垫在身下的肚子上，挨个与腹肌亲密接触。他与伊万交换着唇齿间的唾液，虽然也注意到了好像后面蹭到了什么东西，但他的头被固定住了无法从两人间的缝隙里往下看一眼。  
虽然没什么经验，但是伊万现在明确地遵从了本能。  
他握住了王耀的腰，使点劲让他前后摇晃起来。动作幅度虽然很小，但对于一个处男来说是真枪实弹的刺激。  
尽管看不到，但是能感觉到顶端的一小块区域甚至摩擦到了那枚隐藏在幽谷里的菊蕾，这该是多么新鲜又羞涩的体验。就像是情犊初开的少年第一次想给暗恋对象送点什么，在假装不经意间询问对方喜欢的东西。  
可王耀是属于那种一眼就看穿了的，不过反正都做到这一步了，就顺着他吧。  
腰身从微微晃动到主动前后摇摆，王耀依着伊万的频率又把腰沉了几分，下体紧贴在那炙热之处，用平常自己都不会特意去触碰的深沟去夹发烫的性器。算不上使多大劲的蹭动明明根本没有撸管的动作大，但就是这性暗示极浓的爱欲撩得伊万兴奋不已。  
“唔呼..嗯...”  
喘息从交织的唇舌中略透出一二，把整个房间的暧昧空气都烘热了，而那下体厮磨的动作就像是随时会擦出火星子的火柴，就快要把两人烧着了。  
可伊万这根“大火柴”顶上会冒出的不是火焰，只会是一些黏糊糊的液体，把本来干燥的菊蕊周围涂上一层半透明的色泽，还从臀缝内侧划出了几条乱七八糟的水线，把猥亵的痕迹在白白净净的屁股上抹得到处都是。  
这还没完，伊万吻着王耀不放，舒服地眯起眼睛，可怜的小处男居然就这样在上下共同的刺激中交代了今晚的第一发。

王耀舔舔嘴角不属于自己的唾沫，贴心地忽视了伊万眼里一闪而过的尴尬，若无其事地扶着他的肩坐直，刚要说点什么却被下身的不适感吸引过去了。  
一屁股坐下去的地方正是那根还在往外吐精华的肉根之上，几乎是顶着被射满白浊的菊口重重地做出了入侵的动作，不过立即被黏腻的体液滑到臀瓣上去了。  
“呃！”伊万的呼声里到底是痛还是爽？  
被人这样用半身的重量压了一下命根子不愧是受不了，尽管王耀被穴口的戳弄惊得立刻又弹了起来，可那话儿就像是粘上他了一样，也随之再度翘起把精液糊得到处都是。  
“......抱歉，我还是下去吧？”王耀安抚了一下还在高潮余韵里的伊万，他感觉自己屁股上的液体快要挂下来了。明明自己只是接了个吻而已，为什么搞得如此狼狈。  
真的只是接吻吗？你刚才翘着屁股都做了些什么好事？看来就算是有些许经验的王耀，当成为下面那一个时也不会意识到自己的某些动作对于年轻气盛的伊万而言意味着什么。  
为了避免直接把床单当作抹布使，王耀小心翼翼地从伊万身上跨下来，高抬着腰转过身去床边拿餐巾纸。  
几乎全射在他胯部的精液已经顺着大腿内侧往下淌出了几道情色印痕，那将交织成一张白色的蛛网把王耀缠缚其中。而网的主人就躺在他的身后，正抬起上半身目光灼灼地盯着唾手可得的猎物。  
虽然那私处的颜色确实不是书里写得那样，什么“粉嫩”、“樱红”，那只是个不起眼的深褐色入口，掩藏在被磨红的臀丘中心，但是当被涂上自己的色彩之后，在伊万眼里格外鲜亮起来，吸引一个正常男人做出更进一步的举动。

“你可真是个磨人的小妖精。”伊万说着不知道哪里看来的台词，从身后压了上去。  
“...好重..下去...”王耀没空吐槽他的话，挣扎着回过头与压在他肩上的白色脑袋对视了一眼。  
“嘴上说着不要，身体还是挺诚实的。”伊万继续说着烂俗的对白，这可是他第一次有机会这么说，就像完成了一件人生成就那样满足：“你的腰在晃呢，真的要我下去吗？”  
王耀停止了扭动，反手揉了一把毛茸茸的头发：“你让开我就不晃了。”凭自己的力量很难挣脱，交往那么久，他清楚当伊万真的想各种牵手、搂抱，或者学霸道总裁壁咚时，他是无论如何都逃不开的。  
看来伊万是要把戏码演到底了，他往边上挪了挪空出位置，往都是体液的臀部拍了一巴掌：“乖，把腿打开。”他眼看着自己的东西因震动往光裸的肉体下方渗去，洇湿成了斑斑点点的淡白色圈纹。  
“......”好吧，这下是彻底来不及擦了，明天记得在有人来收拾前自己把床单扔进洗衣机里去。  
王耀无奈地踢了他一脚，大脚趾却不偏不倚地撞在了中间那根小腿骨上：“嘶...”  
伊万趁机捏住脚踝把他翻了过来，自己则坐在了两条匀称的大腿之间，将美景尽收眼底，也尽在掌握。  
“耀真是的，身上弄得到处都是。”  
“这是我的吗？！”  
伊万蘸起一点全是自己味道的精液，在两指间捻动了几下就都涂到了王耀还没胀起来的蘑菇伞上，那个小家伙还软乎乎的，静静地躺在黑色草丛里等待被唤醒。  
到了这种时候，王耀的脸上也泛起了掩饰不住的粉红，性器官被另一个男人捏在手里把玩什么的...他自暴自弃地从自己大张的双腿间撇开了视线。  
所以他错过了伊万脸上微妙的表情变化。

伊万是有点不服气的，一是自己“缴械”得太快了，二是他都射过一次了可王耀居然还没硬起来，这个差距也太大了。还有刚才，是自己被压在下面任由王耀主动进攻，比他经验丰富多了。  
刚确认关系的时候就听王耀坦白过曾经跟女孩子有过感情史，也上过床。之前他都觉得没什么，反正现在他才是王耀的男朋友，但今晚经过了这么一遭，他总觉得心里不是滋味，说白了就是：东欧小醋王的醋坛子翻了。  
“嗯唔...”王耀没能及时注意到这一点，只是欣慰地觉得至少伊万手上的功夫还不错，不愧是单身21年——话说回来他怎么就没交过女朋友呢？明明无论外貌还是品学都不差。  
关于这问题伊万也回答过：确实遇到过一些表白的女生，不过都跟电视剧里演的一样，要么是白莲花女一要么是恶毒女二，直到遇到了王耀这个不按理出牌的女...男主角，打破了他的所有言情常识，包括从往别人头上砸钱变成了被砸钱的那个。  
“舒服吗？”伊万时不时揉一把下垂的囊袋，把本就溅在上头的液体更是抹地一塌糊涂了，阴毛都湿答答地黏糊在一起，已然是经历过一番激烈性事的模样。  
“嗯...”王耀轻轻应了一声，有点撒娇的意味，注意到这一点的他将视线放在床头的台灯上游移不定：嗯，灯罩上的花纹不错。  
“比那些女孩子们给你弄得更舒服吗？”  
“嗯..嗯？”  
王耀终于不明所以地望向低着头的伊万，他正专注于玩弄开始慢慢变大的分身，嘴角微弯的表情一如既往的无害，就像第一次在路边勾搭王耀时那样。  
伊万也恰好抬眼露出了一个俗称“粉切黑”的微笑：“就算万尼亚比不过她们也没关系哦？因为接下来要做的事情是她们做不到的～”  
要糟...王耀的脑海里只来得及冒出这两个字的时候，伊万已经拧开了润滑剂的盖子。

“唔...啊轻点...”  
伊万的动作已经很轻很慢了，虽然话赶话地那么说了出来，可他怎么舍得真的弄疼王耀。  
第一次摸进别人菊花里这种事已经让伊万无从下手，看着王耀满脸潮红的样子就更不知道是进还是退，最后还是咬咬牙一狠心送了一根手指进去。  
好在王耀是个懂得自我调节的成年人，可不是某些本子里只会张着嘴呻吟的小受。他深深地呼出一口长气，身子往下沉把腿分得开了些，尽管这个动作看上去就像是在主动把腰往拳锋上撞，好把手指吞得更深一般欲求不满。  
伊万不会错过这个念台词的机会：“哦？只是手指看起来满足不了你呢？”看上去游刃有余、阅人无数，其实他是实在不知道现在该说点什么，只好学以致用了：“期待被我粗暴地插入吗？”  
“你敢。”王耀挑挑眉，又把腰抬起了一点，伊万不知道该碰哪里，只好由他来凭自己的感觉来调整。  
伊万当然不会硬上了，指根被夹得很紧，不过进去之后的压迫感倒是尚可，怪不得这地方也能用来性交。他现在就像是在做科学实验的大学生，对只在教科书上看到的东西进行实地考察。  
“里面软绵绵的，感觉好温暖...”试着屈伸了一下指节，沿着内壁摸索，发现说完这句话之后，肠壁明显地收缩了一下。  
伊万朝紧紧咬着下唇的王耀看了一眼，眼珠一转就明白了：哦～原来耀属于正经受，太直接的挑逗效果不大，就是要这种细水长流的。  
这下伊万可来劲了，一边戳着内壁做出扩张的动作，一边不怀好意地说道：“你听，有水声呢。”  
哪里有啊喂！一根手指带来的入侵感不算太强烈，王耀下意识地揉着自己的胸口努力平复下来。  
“里面出了好多水哦...耀你看～”  
那明明就是润滑剂！别当我不知道！还有我才不要看！  
王耀舔着干燥的唇什么都没说，成年人的余裕让他把一切都当作了心里活动，这种时候吐槽就太破坏气氛了不是吗？他不想让伊万觉得哪里做错了。  
殊不知伊万还是垂头丧气起来：诶？我都这么说了，为什么耀什么害羞的表现都没有呢？果然...我家耀就是不按常理出牌啊...

当和恋人在一起的时候，没有人会去数时间过去了多久，无论是隔着电话聊天，还是只是坐在一个房间里各忙各的，都让人觉得无比温馨。  
做爱就更是如此了，王耀不知道伊万在他身下忙活了多长时间，只觉得下腹越来越燥热，后穴越来越酸软。甚至在被伊万的那句“我能进去了吗？”唤回神志时，他才发现自己正握着自己又硬又烫的分身，毫无章法地撸动着。  
王耀急忙松开手，却又不由自主地扭动腰身，总觉得缺点什么：“进来吧，慢一点...”  
伊万早就忍不住了，他是看着王耀一脸迷蒙地摸向下体，跟随着他扣挖的动作握住全是精液的肉茎撸地起劲。他也看着遗液从马眼里缓缓渗出，与有些干涸的白斑混在一起，在出汗的掌心中融合。  
他学王耀刚才的样子，先压上去亲吻了一下额头，然后才往双腿中间又挤了挤，捏住性致勃勃的小兄弟往隐秘之地撞进去。  
“唔——”  
看来伊万花了大量时间在后穴中反复碾压内壁是非常有必要的，同时王耀也突然很庆幸：幸好伊万去看了那么多奇怪的书，不然这么大的尺寸要是毛手毛脚地就闯进来，绝对会让他痛死的。  
王耀抱住了撑在上方的脊背，一不小心就在白种人的皮肤上留下了鲜红的抓痕。但他只是发出了痛哼的鼻音，不愿喊停，今夜他是决定了要把自己完整地交给伊万的，可那根大家伙还没有完全插进来呢。  
却是伊万先被背上传来的疼痛感逼问出口了：“痛不痛？”  
“啊...你倒是...一口气..进来啊...”王耀一脸恨铁不成钢：“进来..都进来...”  
“唔哇...耀怎么突然这么主动？”伊万顶顶腰，听到了一声吃痛的低吟，他又慢了下来：“明明我追你的时候，你躲地像只小兔子一样快。”  
“闭嘴！进来！”王耀的声音都变了腔调，他只觉得肉冠卡在入口处像是一颗哑弹，只听得到响动却怎么也无法正确起爆，好把他快要被肉壁搔痒折磨殆尽的理智炸成烟花。  
伊万空出一只手摸向一缩一放的穴口，见没有异样才听话地挺身，将粗壮的阴茎全部插入。  
当王耀与身上的男人一起发出满足地嗟叹时，伊万却抱着浑身发颤的身体如此想道：耀好像在做爱时喜欢用命令式的语气？莫非是女王受？

“啊！啊...啊啊！”  
那一刻，伊万觉得所有本子里看到的词汇都是多余的，他才不信当一个男人真的把阴茎完全埋入爱人的身体时，会去想那么多形容词。什么“如丝绒一般细嫩”，什么“热情似火的蜜穴”，非要用一个字形容的话那就是：爽！  
王耀再有余裕也是紧张的，这直接表现在了蜷紧的各处肢体上，还有几乎失去知觉的穴内...一般来说那里面也不会有什么感觉吧？所以才被初次迎来的巨物吓到瑟瑟发颤。  
伊万把怀里的人又抱紧了些，初次尝到甜头的熊类要开始采摘藏在深处的蜂蜜了：“希望自己被填满吗？”  
学来的台词还是有点用处的，伊万在心里为自己点了个赞，今晚的结业考试，实操分可能不够高，但是口语水平肯定过平均线了。  
“已经..满了...啊呜...”  
“......”  
刚刚自满完的伊万听到这一句突如其来的回应，心跳都慢了半拍。他受不了王耀用带着哭腔的声音说出这种只在书里看过的句子，用那张总是充满礼貌用语的嘴，说着近乎露骨的台词，外加一声低吟的尾音。  
伊万控制不住地做起了抽插的动作，把火热的器官撞进湿暖的巢穴里，他转为扣住王耀的腰一下又一下将多余的润滑剂和入口捣开。  
“呼..”停不下来的美妙体验是从未在电视剧中看到过的，他只想不管不顾地一插到底，初次上手没什么技巧，单纯的沉醉在这原始的交配运动中。那些特意学的姿势全都被抛在了脑后，只是一味地撞击粉红色的臀瓣，把先前的浊液都牵回了他的胯上。  
“啊...唔..”王耀什么也没说，也什么都说不出来，难道要他亲口告诉伊万前列腺在什么地方吗？要他亲手教导伊万插哪里才会让他高潮吗？  
当然说不出口了。所以王耀只好抓紧伊万的手臂，张着肉穴迎击惊涛骇浪，任由自己的理智在昏沉和白光之间涣散，他算是明白了为什么有些人笔下的小受只会“嗯嗯啊啊”，因为有些话是真的无法说出口啊...  
“唔..伊万...伊万...”他只好声声叫着恋人的名字，一手又忍不住向下伸去，想要自己动手获得双份的快感。  
“别动，我来。”  
虚无缥缈的声音与热度适宜的掌心一起抵达了王耀快要失焦的感官，敏感的穴壁在跳动，把肉棒死死地往里吸，压着膨胀的大龟头榨取一点一滴，不放过任何从输精管里流进后穴的液体。

王耀忘记了是什么时候睡过去的，好像在完全失去意识前还听到了一句话：“这男人真是该死的甜美。”他动动嘴皮子什么声音都发不出，不过在陷入深度睡眠之前暗暗决定醒来后一定要把伊万那些乱七八糟的书全都撕了。  
这个时候又该夸夸伊万清醒的头脑了，他看着浑身是汗下体沾满精液的王耀无助了片刻，然后转身去捡因房事剧烈而从床上掉下去的书，翻到了事后的部分，却见里面只是写到：“我抱着被操晕过去的爱人一起睡去了。”  
这不太妙吧...好像有哪本里写了详细的清理细节...伊万看向在这几天时间里丰厚了一倍的书架：糟糕，忘记是哪本了...  
“伊万...”  
“我在，怎么了？”  
听到王耀的梦语呢喃，伊万急忙回应了一声，但等了半晌都没有下一句，看来只是无意识的发声。  
望着恋人平静的睡颜，他杂乱的心绪慢慢平静下来：耀说的没错，这种两个人之间的私事因人而异，不能照搬。  
“没关系，你睡吧。”伊万附在王耀的耳边轻声细语，无尽温柔：“接下来交给我就好了。”  
连条裤子都没来得及穿的伊万以最小的动作挪下了床，他要去拿一条毛巾给王耀擦身，因为直接抱去浴室洗澡的话可能会吵醒可爱的睡颜。  
毕竟他从小就学到了：能让陷入沉睡的公主醒来的只有王子的吻，所以必须要排除其他一切可能性因素。  
想到第二天清晨被自己吻醒的王耀会露出怎样的表情，布拉金斯基王子经不住喜滋滋起来。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
给媳妇儿续开的车！我们两个一定是在比谁更沙雕！毕竟天天在一起看沙雕视频然后互骂沙雕（有毒吧  
我也不知道怎么就写成这样了，嗯....这个锅媳妇儿必须要背一半的..（凌空抛锅


End file.
